Tras bambalinas
by SombraLN
Summary: Oso es el vocalista de una famosa banda, en cada concierto no puede evitar centrar su mirada en aquel bailarín de cabello azul que parecía insistir en esconder su rostro bajo una gorra.


AU FujioRock

KaraOso

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia en solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Las imágenes pertenecen a **hrhhing_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Luces coloridas por doquier, música a todo volumen, las personas gritando y saltando con emoción, lo común en uno de los conciertos de aquel famoso grupo. El baterista de cabellera amarilla con su gran sonrisa lleva un ritmo acelerado y contagioso, sus manos se mueven a una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana, la energía era el punto fuerte de Juicy; por su parte Ichi, el guitarrista, se mueve elegantemente por el escenario resaltando el movimiento de su larga cabellera violeta, en definitiva era el sujeto enigmático del grupo; al frente del escenario el vocalista, el líder de la banda, carismático y muy querido, Oso, paso su diestra por su flequillo rojo para después tomar aire y dar un fuerte grito por el megáfono, sin duda su voz era inigualable.

Entrando y saliendo del escenario cuatro bailarines imponían los pasos para que los admiradores pudiesen imitarlos y sentirse así, parte del gran espectáculo.

Oso escuchaba al público cantar el coro de la canción, momento que aprovecho para dar una rápida vista a los bailarines, específicamente a uno de ellos, un joven de cabello azul que siempre solía usar una gorra, razón para no poder apreciar su rostro completamente.

Karamatsu era el nombre de aquel bailarín, lo supo a través de Todomatsu, el asesor de imagen del grupo; pero por más que quería no lograba acercarse a él. Sentía una extraña atracción, tal vez curiosidad, la primera vez que lo vio bailar fue cuando audicionó para el trabajo, aunque lo observo oculto en un rincón, ese día se estaba escondiendo de las prácticas y por casualidad termino tras bambalinas, solo con verlo moverse quedo fascinado, embobado de hecho, solo fue un rápido vistazo a su rostro para completar aquella perfecta imagen, intento acercarse cuando este término la prueba pero su manager le encontró al dar un paso fuera de su escondite, por más que suplico, Choromatsu no le dio escapatoria.

Los días continuaron pasando y Oso no logro sacar de su mente al joven bailarín, pero no había manera de contactarlo, los bailarines solo aparecían cuando era un gran concierto y las prácticas solían ser por separado para que nada distrajese a los integrantes de la banda. Un par de ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de estar tras bambalinas durante los ensayos de los bailarines, pero siempre terminaba tan ensimismado en ver bailar a Karamatsu que cuando se lo proponía ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo, eso y que Choromatsu no le permitiría interrumpir el esfuerzo de otros por un simple capricho. Oso era consciente de que tenía fama de "caprichoso" cuando se trataba de acostarse con las personas, pero hasta para él le era inexplicable que el bailarín le atraía de una forma diferente, claro que deseaba tener sexo con él, no lo negaría, pero también quería conocerlo, saber más de él, que no fuera solo una relación de una noche, deseaba poder admirarlo siempre.

Solo en eventos como el de ahora podía darse el lujo de ver a Karamatsu por breves momentos, se deleitaba con su baile, aquellos perfectos movimientos que le hipnotizaban cada vez más; un ligero golpe a su espalda le regreso a la realidad, Ichi había pasado junto al líder para sacarle de sus fantasías justo a tiempo para continuar la canción.

El concierto fue un éxito, para cuando terminaron la última canción el vocalista se giró apresuradamente en busca del bailarín que ya se retiraba con los demás, ansioso le agradeció una vez más al público dispuesto a salir corriendo tras el otro, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera, conseguiría al menos hablarle, un teléfono o tan siquiera un contacto visual, lo que fuera no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

En cuanto Choromatsu les dio la aprobación para salir del escenario, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en dirección de los vestuarios, no se detuvo ante los gritos del manager ni de sus compañeros, inclusive paso casi tirando a Todomatsu en el proceso, pero no le importaba, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él ahora o nunca. Tal vez era un pensamiento exagerado, probablemente podría verlo en otro concierto, pero simplemente ya no tenía paciencia para ello, deseaba mirar su rostro, escuchar su voz, simplemente conocerlo.

Llego hasta su destino con la respiración algo agitada, el esfuerzo del concierto y después haber corrido ahora le parecía una mala combinación, respiro hondo, toco a la puerta sin escuchar respuesta, nervioso abrió con cuidado, se adentró en el lugar y paseo su mirada por el lugar, no había nadie, un dolor en su pecho se instaló, frunció el ceño fastidiado.

 **\- Tanto correr para nada… -** hablo con molestia y formando un puchero.

 **\- Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado –** una voz detrás de él le hizo brincar levemente ante la sorpresa, se giró para encontrarse a uno de los bailarines, pero no al que buscaba, este era un chico de cabello castaño claro, vestía una sudadera blanca y un pantalón azul.

 **\- No, adelante, ya me iba –** respondió decepcionado el vocalista.

 **\- Aguarda, ¿Sera que podrías darme un autógrafo? No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de encontrar a una celebridad como tú –** el joven castaño parecía emocionado ante la presencia del otro.

 **\- Claro, no hay problema –** sonrió levemente, después de todo no podía ser grosero con un fan a pesar de sentirse molesto.

 **\- Genial, en mi mochila tengo lo necesario –** cerro la puerta y avanzo seguido de Oso, coloco su mochila sobre el banco, busco entre sus cosas para entregarle una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo, el vocalista le regalo su firma con una dedicatoria.

 **\- Listo –** le regreso el cuaderno **\- gracias por escucharnos –**

 **\- Gracias a ti, no puedo creerlo, el gran Oso está aquí, bueno, no es que no te haya visto antes, pero el poder hablarte en verdad es genial –**

Oso rasco bajo su nariz mientras sonreía ampliamente, escuchar los halagos de sus admiradores realmente le hacía sentir bien.

 **\- Sé que ya es mucho, pero, ¿Podría tomarnos una foto? –** guardo la libreta y saco su celular.

 **\- Por supuesto, lo que sea por un fan –** se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, Oso recién se percataba de que no recordaba al chico como uno de los bailarines, claro que, su atención siempre estaba centrada en Karamatsu, poso para las múltiples fotografías que el chico tomaba y por un breve momento miro hacia la mochila que permanecía abierta, un par de cosas se alcanzaban a ver, varias botellas, toallas y… ¿Eran carteras?

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su cintura, se giró para encontrarle demasiado cerca de su rostro, de forma apresurada coloco ambas manos en el pecho del otro y le alejo suavemente.

 **\- Creo que ya son suficiente fotos, debo irme –** el cantante acelero el paso, en cuanto llego a la puerta la abrió un poco solo para ser cerrada de golpe.

Detrás, el chico se había estirado colocando su mano en la puerta e impidiéndole salir, se pegó a la espalda de Oso y coloco la mano libre en su hombro.

 **\- ¿A dónde vas? –** Pregunto cerca de su oído **– ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? –**

Por reflejo Oso golpeo con su codo en el estómago de su "admirador" haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. Volvió a tomar la perilla pero antes de intentar girarla fue sujetado del cabello.

 **\- ¡Suéltame maldito idiota! –** el de rojo intento zafarse del agarre, pero entre más peleaba mas era jalado, tratando de evitar sentir más dolor comenzó a retroceder hasta que chocaron contra los casilleros, el castaño le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha mientras con la otra intentaba desabrocharle el cinturón.

Oso trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar las manos ajenas, pero aquel tipo parecía ser más fuerte o bien, el miedo le estaba comenzando a paralizar.

Unos pasos fuera de la habitación alertaron a ambos, el castaño oprimió con mayor fuerza sobre la boca del cantante a la par que colocaba la otra mano en su cuello presionando suavemente.

 **\- No hagas una estupidez, ¿Entendido? –**

Oso asintió temeroso, en cuanto el otro aflojo la presión en su boca no dudo en morderlo y gritar.

 **\- ¡AYUDA! –** el castaño le sujeto de la ropa y lo lanzo al suelo, de inmediato se posiciono sobre él y coloco ambas manos en su cuello, la falta de aire comenzaba a marearlo, su visión se tornaba borrosa y apenas logro ver una sombra viniendo hacia él, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

 **\- ¡Suéltalo! –** una gruesa voz retumbo en el lugar a la par que Oso dejaba de sentir el peso sobre él. El vocalista respiro agitadamente y miro a su alrededor, dos sujetos peleaban cerca de la puerta, en seguida reconoció a uno de ellos.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! –** grito sin pensarlo.

El nombrado se giró a mirarle sorprendido, pero la distracción le costó un golpe directo a su estómago que le derribo en seguida. Oso se levantó aun mareado y corrió contra el castaño intentando sujetarle para evitar que se fuera sobre el otro.

Un puñetazo a su rostro le tiro justo al lado del bailarín, el tipo se preparó para patearle y por inercia cerro los ojos, como si así evitara el dolor próximo; el golpe nunca llego, cuando miro, Karamatsu estaba sobre el recibiendo los golpes que aquel sujeto continuaba propinando. En definitiva era el peor momento, la poca razón que tenía se lo gritaba, pero aun así, no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos azules que tanto había deseado ver y que provocaban la aceleración de su corazón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos chicos del suelo solo pudieron ver a su agresor salir volando producto de una patada propinada por el manager del grupo, Choromatsu tenía una expresión que aterraría a cualquiera. Detrás de él dos sujetos de seguridad entraron por el que ahora se retorcía de dolor en suelo.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** Karamatsu continuaba en la misma posición y miraba al vocalista con gran preocupación.

 **\- Por supuesto… -**

 **\- Tu rostro… -** murmuro pasando su mano por la mejilla del pelirrojo provocándole un sonrojo.

 **\- Que bueno que vivo de mi voz y no de mi apariencia –** soltó una risa nerviosa, la forma en que el bailarín le miraba comenzaba a alterarle.

 **\- No era mi intención interrumpir… -** la voz de Choromatsu los hizo saltar **– pero quisiera saber lo que ocurrió, ahora –** se cruzó de brazos mientras Karamatsu se apresuraba a pararse y darle la mano al otro para ayudarle.

Tras una breve conversación se aclaró que el castaño no era ningún bailarín, solo un ladrón que consiguió infiltrarse en el lugar, por fortuna Karamatsu era uno de los que había "perdido" su cartera, por lo que regreso en su búsqueda llegando así al rescate del otro.

Ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en uno de los camerinos, Todomatsu revisaba la herida de Oso; Ichi estaba recostado en un sillón lanzando pequeñas bolas de papel a Karamatsu, a quien no parecía molestarle o bien, estaba muy ocupado conversando con Juicy; Choromatsu no paraba de hablar por el celular, al parecer con las autoridades sobre el incidente ocurrido.

 **\- ¿Y entonces? –** pregunto Todomatsu terminando de colocar la gasa.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? –**

 **\- Vamos, sabes a que me refiero, ¿Lo invitaste a salir? –**

 **\- Por si no lo notaste, casi muero, no es que haya tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con él –**

 **\- Vaya, que idiota eres… está bien, te ayudare –**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –** antes de recibir respuesta Todomatsu se giró hacia el resto.

 **\- Chicos, me parece que tras todo el alboroto nos merecemos una cerveza, ¿Vamos? Choromatsu invita –** salió del cuarto mientras le guiñaba el ojo al vocalista.

 **\- ¿Que has dicho Todomatsu? –** Choro bajo un momento su teléfono y se dispuso a seguirle **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que yo invito? –** salió del cuarto apresurado.

Ichimatsu se levantó perezosamente, camino hasta Juicy y lo tomo del brazo comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

 **\- Vamos a beber –** le indico al baterista que asintió **efusivamente – lástima que él tiene prohibida la cerveza –** señalo con la cabeza al vocalista que le miro confundido, llego hasta la puerta y miro a Karamatsu **– oye idiota, encárgate de hacerle compañía –** sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta dejando ahora con un rostro confuso al bailarín.

Osomatsu rio por lo bajo, sus idiotas amigos era geniales.

 **\- Bueno… -** Karamatsu dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo **– creo que, ya debo irme –**

 **\- ¡Aguarda! –** se levantó deprisa **– yo, bueno yo… -** jugo nervioso con sus manos, era extraño, si por algo era conocido era por su extrema seguridad, pero estar frente al bailarín le aceleraba el corazón y detenía todo sus pensamientos, mirar eso ojos azules no ayudaban en nada, fue bajando la vista buscando calmarse, pero ocurrió lo contrario al notar que Karamatsu solo traía una camiseta blanca ajustada, vaya que el chico se mantenía en forma, se golpeó mentalmente tratando de mantener la postura.

 **\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –** Karamatsu pregunto con una dulce sonrisa; Oso le miro sorprendido sin saber cómo responder **– Juicy me dijo que planeabas pedírmelo –**

 **\- ¿Juicy? ¿Y cómo sabía él…? –**

 **\- Dijo algo de que Ichi se lo conto, después de escuchar a Totty diciéndoselo a Choro… la verdad no estoy seguro de quien se lo dijo a quién pero, bueno… creo que lo entiendes –** rasco su nuca confundido.

 **\- Esos idiotas… ¿No saben lo que es privacidad? –** replico con un puchero.

 **\- Entonces… ¿Salimos? –**

 **\- Soy yo quien iba a pedirlo –** desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo.

 **\- ¿Por eso estabas en los vestuarios? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **\- Fuiste a buscarme, ¿Cierto?, por eso estabas ahí –** su sonrisa mostraba la emoción que sentía.

 **\- … t-tal vez –** maldecía internamente, como una simple sonrisa volvía a ponerle nervioso.

 **\- ¡Me gustas! –** Proclamo el peliazul tomando las manos del otro **– es por ti que uso una gorra –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de confesión rara es esa? –** sonreía nervioso y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

 **\- La gorra, siempre debo usarla en los conciertos para evitar mirarte, ya que si lo hago no logro concentrarme, de solo verte dejo de pensar –**

Oso le miraba con una expresión de total sorpresa, _¿Qué no era él quien no podía dejar de mirarlo?_ Más seguro de sí, se zafo del agarre y coloco sus manos en las mejillas del bailarín atrayéndole suavemente para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

 **\- Significa que, ¿También te gusto? –** Karamatsu enarco una ceja y sonrió mientras le rodeaba por la cintura.

 **\- Al menos tu cuerpo, eso es seguro –** se burló el vocalista.

 **\- Eso significa que deberé enamorarte para que te guste todo de mí –**

 **\- Que frase tan dolorosa, pero quiero ver que lo intentes… -**

Volvieron a juntarse en un beso que comenzaba a subir de intensidad, sus manos recorrían sin pudo el cuerpo del otro.

 **\- ¡No hagan eso aquí! –**

El grito de Choromatsu les hizo separarse de golpe totalmente sonrojados. En la entrada cuatro pares de ojos les miraban atentamente.

 **\- Creí que solo le invitarías a salir, pero veo que vas más rápido –** se burló Todomatsu.

 **\- Ya que terminaron con el** _ **secross**_ **, ¿Podemos ir a beber? –** pregunto Juicy con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Claro –** respondió Ichi **– después de lo que vimos creo que ellos estarán dispuestos a invitar –**

 **\- Será mejor hablar de limites –** continuo Choromatsu **– no queremos un escándalo por esto –**

El manager se retiró seguido de los otros tres, Karamatsu estiro su mano hacia el vocalista ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Vamos? -**

Oso rasco bajo su nariz aun sonrojado, extendió su mano y acepto el contacto. Siguieron al resto que parecían disfrutar la escena.

El vocalista no dejo de sonreír, si no hubiese estado escondido aquella vez tras bambalinas, jamás hubiera visto al bailarín, aunque ese era un secreto que mantendría, no planeaba decirle al otro que lo espió en más de una ocasión fascinado por sus movimientos, claro que, ahora estaba feliz de poder verlo de frente, quien sabe, tal vez algún día le enseñaría él un par de movimientos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esta idea surgió en base a unas imágenes que vi en la página de Face: KaraOsoKara, (-amo está página), gracias admi _Karamatsu_ por la idea y ser mi pretexto para escribir esto XD

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
